headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: The Daleks
"The Daleks" is the fifth episode of season two of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who and the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Richard Martin and written by Terry Nation. It first aired on BBC One on Saturday, November 28th, 1964 at 5:15 pm. Synopsis The Daleks capture the Doctor and Ian and imprison them inside the Dalek saucer. The Daleks are impressed by the Doctor, noting that he is the most intelligent "human" they have ever encountered. However, this will not halt their plan to have him converted into a roboman. Meanwhile, Barbara and Susan continue to spend time with the members of the resistance. Jenny renders medical assistance to Susan's injured ankle. A resistance fighter named Dortmun has a plan to use a bomb that he believes will destroy a Dalek's shell casing. Barbara suggests disguising themselves as Robomen in order to get close. The disguised fighters successfully enter the saucer, but the Daleks ferret out their ruse. They raise a call to arms as the Doctor is led away. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This is the second chapter of The Dalek Invasion of Earth storyline. * The Daleks were created by teleplay writer Terry Nation. * Production on this serial was conducted at Riverside Studios in London. * This episode is included on disc one of the Doctor Who: The Dalek Invasion of Earth DVD collection, which was first released in Region 2 format by BBC Video on June 9th, 2003. * This episode is production code letter: K. * Upon its initial broadcast, this episode had a viewership of 12.4 million people. * The events of this storyline take place in London, England in the year 2164. * Dalek operator Murray Grumbar is credited as Peter Murphy in this episode. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Dalek We have already conquered earth. * The Doctor: Conquered the earth? You poor deluded creature. Don't you realise before you conquer earth you will have to eliminate all human creation? * Dalek: Take them! Take them! We are the masters of earth. We are the masters of earth! .... * Dalek: Rebels of London, this is your last offer - our final warning. Leave your hiding places. Show yourselves in the open streets. You will be fed and watered. Work is needed from you... but the Daleks offer you life. Rebel against us and the Daleks will destroy London completely. You will all die. The males, the females, the descendants. Rebels of London, come out of your hiding places. .... * Ian Chesterton: You know, Doctor, sometimes you astound me. * The Doctor: Only sometimes, dear boy? What has happened to your memory? .... * The Doctor: I think you'd better let us go. * Dalek: We do not release prisoners. We are the masters of the Earth. * The Doctor: Not for long. * Dalek: Obey us or die! * The Doctor: Die? And just who are you to condemn us to death? See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1964/Episodes Category:November, 1964/Episodes